The Sins of the Damned
by Lord rage quit
Summary: He had one chance to make this right and he had to do it alone. They would hate him for this but that didn't matter to him. He needed to protect his friends This a one-shot that I had floating around in my head. I hope you like it.


**So this is a just a one shot. I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile now so I just wanted to get it over with. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

Cinder. The person for the cause of all my grief. The person for the cause of my fractured relationship that I had with my friends. Thankfully through the test of time I had mended those relationships and through that, they came out stronger than ever. I would die for my friends and in turn, I think they would die for me. It had all come down to this, the fight between RWBY, JNPR, and myself against Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Blake's old friend Adam, Roman Torchwick, and Neo.

Yang had made the first move when she rushed at Neo who just simply kept dodging her attacks. But I could see that Neo was getting tired. And soon she started fighting back but Yang wasn't the same inexperienced child she was on the train. She was the fiery blonde demon that was hard top knock down. Next I saw Weiss and Ren go after Torchwick. True to himself he was a little over bearing for the two but with their combined agility and finesse, he was taken down. But not before he knocked Ren out.

Then came the fight with Emerald and Mercury. Who were both currently engaged with Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune may have been a klutz when I first met him but when I see him now. I see the most well off fighter out of all of us. His Aura is massive and the proficiency he has with Crocera Mors is insane. Pyrrha has taught him well. Not only is she beating back Emerald, she's not even breaking a sweat. I didn't see what happened with their fights because I was focused on how Blake was doing with Adam. She seemed to be struggling but she wasn't out of the fight yet. Once Ren and finished up with Torchwick he came over and started helping Blake. After that I wasn't concerned any more.

Then I saw Ruby facing Cinder. That woman has caused so much pain for the people of Remnant. Claiming herself top be queen. It quite disgusted me and therefore she had to be stopped but Ruby was not letting up on her attacks, not letting Cinder breath. Then Cinder did something I'll never forget. She exploded. She herself didn't take any damage but from the looks of it she did a number on Ruby. it seems everyone else finished their fights and were now staring at a hurt Ruby. Before I could even think about what I was doing I was rushing in, not hearing the screams of my friends to stay back. I didn't care. Cinder had hurt Ruby, my metaphorically little sister. I always wanted to protect her, to protect Yang, to protect my friends. And right now I was doing just that.

I wasn't letting up with my attacks. Not caring to be burned, not caring to be hurt just wanting Cinder to die. When finally I got her. She tripped over a piece of rubble from a nearby building and I jumped on top of her. I knew this was the end. One of us was gunna die or maybe both of us I didn't know at the time and I didn't care. All I cared about was protecting my friends and that was what I aimed to do.

I finally got her. She tripped over a piece of rubble that had come loose from one of the nearby buildings. I jumped on top of her, placed my hands around her throat and started squeezing. I look at my friends and then back at Cinder. I knew only one way to kill her. That was with my crystal. I popped it into my mouth and looked back to my friends.

"I'm sorry guys. It has been a great pleasure to know all of you for as long as I did. It only pains me to leave you so soon. All I ask is that you don't forget about me when I'm gone. I love all of you." and I tossed Executioner, my Axe that goes into a anti-material rifle, at them.

I then activated my semblance. My semblance was that any dust around me, on me, or in me, would explode and destroy anything in a 5 meter radius. It usually just knocked me out but my crystal that I made was to make sure nothing came out of that sphere of that explosion, not even me. So goodbye my friends. It's been great.

* * *

 **(Ruby's point of view after the explosion)**

I can't believe that Coal did that. He sacrificed himself to end the bloody war that Cinder had created. It's been five years since I've known him. And now he's...gone. I didn't even care that people were around me. I just started crying. Coal was gone, gone forever and we just sat there in shock at what we saw. I can't describe it. He was great friend to each and everyone one of us. Always listened when we had something to say. Always comforted us when we were upset. Always had that helpful piece of advice when we were struggling. I guess you can say he was all our Rock. Team RWBY and JNPR. He got me and Weiss together, which still makes me happy. He got Blake and Yang together, how he did that I still don't know. He finally got Jaune to realize that the perfect girl for him was always in front of him, Pyrrha. And he just gave Ren and Nora that extra push for them to continue their relationship to the next level. And we'll never have that again.

It had been hours since Coals death and I was still crying, I saw that Weiss had a few stains on her cheek as well as Yang, and Blake. We all went back Beacon to let Ozpin know what had happened. When we told him he just seemed...sad, no words, no congratulations just sad. I don't know how he can handle this so well. Coal was like a son to him and a brother to all of us.

* * *

 **(Still Ruby's view. Two months later.)**

I saw Ozpin up on stage at Beacon giving a speech about the war against Cinder and he said.

"The war with the Fanatics under the rule of the individual known as Cinder as finally been put to rest. Thanks to eight special individuals. Would Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren please come to the stage."

We all made our way up there to see that there were 8 medals on his podium. We were being broadcasted all across Remnant but the ceremony itself was being held at Beacon.

"For your dedication, service, and loyalty to Remnant, I present each of you The Medal of the Savior. And you shall be forever remembered for the actions you have done for us. Now for those of you who are confused on why I said nine and only eight people are up here. One of those nine sacrificed himself so that no one else had to. His name was Coal Rivets. He was courageous, selfless, and put the well beings of others over his very health. Now I ask each and everyone of you standup in support of Coal with a moment of silence as we ring the bell ten times."

Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...

"Thank you."

The rest of the ceremony was just him explaining how we can rebuild Remnant into a better place. But after the first few sentences I zoned out.

I walked out to the memorial that everyone had built for Coal and just stood there looking at his grave.

"Hey Ruby, long time no see huh?" wait was that coal? How my mind must be playing tricks on me again.

"No, your mind is not playing tricks, just turn around." I did, and there he was, standing there. Like nothing ever happened.

"Coal, is that really you?" I could barely get the sentence out of throat. I was going to cry again.

"Yes Rubes. It's really me." I ran to hug him but all I felt was air.

"Wondering why you can't hug me? Well I'm dead so there's that. I got one wish and that was to say something to each and everyone of the gang. So if you could go get them that would be great. Oh, and bring me Executioner please." I didn't even hesitate to ask I just ran to grab his axe and ran into everyone and said

"Everyone get to Coal's grave right now." They all had confused looks on their faces but they complied and walked with me to Coal 's grave.

"Sis, what's this about?"

"Yang, it's a surprise just come with me."

We all made it to Coal's grave to see him standing there smiling at us. Everyone had the same look on their face when I saw him.

 **(Coal's POV)**

Man they all look sad, happy, and mad all at the same time.

"Coal... is that really you?"

"In the flesh... well not really. I'm here in spirit. literally. Ask Ruby, she tried to hug me earlier."

"Even when he's dead he's still cracking jokes."

"What can I say Yang? You taught me well." huh She's smiling, it's more melancholy than anything but at least it's a smile. "Well, either way I asked Ruby to bring you all here because I have something to say to each and everyone of one. First. Ruby. You are the most energetic little ball of fun that I have ever known. You care so much for other over yourself that it rivaled my own. I know my passing probably was the hardest on you then everyone else, but just remember my promise to you. I will never be truly gone as long as you still hold me in your heart."

"Weiss, I know that we have never truly seen eye to eye, but I like to think that's what made us great friends. The fact that we argued a lot but in the end I knew you had my back and I yours. Don't forget that. And make sure Ruby doesn't eat too many cookies. Remember what happened last time.?"

"Yes, I remember. I'll keep the cookie eating to a minimal." Sorry Rubes, but it's for your own good.

"Blake, I know what you had to do to Adam, but for my sake let it go. They lost one friend already, they don't need to lose another one. And for Dust's sake take off your bow already. Your praised as a hero, nobody's going to care anymore." They we go. The ears that everybody loves.

"Yang, Yang you fiery demon from hell. The most flamboyant of everyone but the first to be there if you need help. The one to crack the most jokes. And most importantly the one who puts family over all else. I know how much Ruby means to you, she means a lot to all of us, but she's a grown woman now. Let her fight her own battles. And enough with the puns, it makes everyone groan."

"What, my puns are Yang-a-rific." Dead silence.

"My point exactly. Jaune, I've watched you grow into something that I thought wouldn't be humanely possible. You my friend are the walking, talking, poster boy for the light in overwhelming darkness. Just don't ever let that darkness seep in or I'll come back from the dead and drag you out of it."

"Nora. Nora, Nora, Nora. You have the most child like innocence out of all of us. But I know that when you get serious, that you mean business. You are the one that keeps our little band of misfits together with the sheer amount of joy that you radiate from your body. Don't ever let that change."

'Pyrrha Nikos. The one person I looked up to in this world. The one person I could go to in case of an emergency. the one person I knew that could handle any situation thrown at her. Except when it came to your love life. That you came to me for. Just make sure that Jaune stays in line. You know how he can de-rail from time to time."

"Hey!" Oh he knows it's true.

"Clam down Jauney boy. And finally Lie Ren, better known as just Ren. The quiet one of the group and married to the loudest of the group. The one that has the secret wise words to say in case something goes wrong. Just remember, you have a team to back you up. And a lot more friends to do so."

"And to all of you. You all have made me the happiest person in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends and a family to call my own. And I'm sorry for my actions. I know that they caused you a lot of sadness but forgive me. If you asked me if I could go back a change something? Not a Dust damned thing.

I'm starting to disappear about now.

"Well looks like my time is up. Thank you all again for a wonderful time on this planet. And I love you All."

 **Now I know that was depressing but I needed to write that out. I feel a lot better. Don't forget to review and tell me how I did so I can do better in the future.**


End file.
